1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot straightening trainers and more particularly pertains to a new foot straightening trainer apparatus for helping to correctly align or straighten pigeon-toed and penguin-toed feet of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot straightening trainers is known in the prior art. More specifically, foot straightening trainers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,135,924; 5,800,314; 4,708,337; 3,924,615; 5,314,391; and Des. 421,779.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot straightening trainer apparatus. The prior art describes conventional treadmills used for exercising purposes.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new foot straightening trainer apparatus which has many of the advantages of the foot straightening trainers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foot straightening trainer apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art foot straightening trainers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including an elongate housing having top and side walls, and also including rollers being spaced apart and being disposed in the elongate housing, and further including an endless belt having a selected width and being carried about the rollers and being movable upon the top wall, and also having a motor being connected to at least one of the rollers; and also includes a handrail assembly being attached to the elongate housing and extending upwardly therefrom for a user to hold while walking upon the endless belt; and further includes a first switch member being attached to the handrail assembly for energizing the motor to drive the endless belt; and further includes a sensor/alarm assembly for detecting improper foot alignment and for signaling to the user of the detection of the improper foot alignment. None of the prior art describes inventions comprising a conventional treadmill with light-emitting members, light-receiving sensors, and sound-producing members being used to train and correct the feet alignment of a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the foot straightening trainer apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new foot straightening trainer apparatus which has many of the advantages of the foot straightening trainers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foot straightening trainer apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art foot straightening trainers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot straightening trainer apparatus for helping to correctly align or straighten pigeon-toed and penguin-toed feet of users.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot straightening trainer apparatus that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new foot straightening trainer apparatus that helps the user to exercise the muscles of one""s feet to correctly align and point one""s feet in the direction of forward movement.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.